The Mysterious Man And His Blue Box
by casalass
Summary: A little girl named Cassandra meets a mysterious man while running away from home, and oddly enough wears a fez.


I was walking home at night while the trees rustle and whisper to one another, I remember the time I heard the noise that gave only a few an extraordinary adventure. I was a silly girl then only six when I heard the noise. At first I was sacred for I was in the dark running away from home and anything could happen to me if I wasn't careful or clever to stay away from the things that go bump in the night. But the noise I was hearing wasn't a bump in a night it was more like a whooshing noise with a horrible cat screech. I knew I shouldn't have gone into the neighbors lawn to see what it was but my curiosity got the better of me, so I carefully and quietly turned the corner of the hedge I was hiding behind and saw a great big blue police box, and while I stood there in amazement I saw a man come out of the blue box that was only a few inches away from me. I slowly walked towards the man and saw that he wasn't at all scary. He looked like a school professor with his suit jacket, bowtie and strangely enough a fez on top of his brown haired head.

Excuse me I say but are you a professor?

No, I'm quite different from a professor but I dearly love to see new places and learn about all different kinds of people.

Who are you? I ask with a little bit of a stutter.

I'm the doctor. He says with a smile and a wink

Doctor who I ask?

But he doesn't answer he just smiles and looks at me like he has heard this question so many times before.

What's your name he asks?

Cassandra I say

Well, Cassandra why are you carrying a suite case with you at this time of night?

Um, well you see I'm running away from home!

Oh heavens why are you running away from home, don't you love your parents? He looks at me quizzically.

Well, I do love my parents but sometimes they argue at night when they think I'm asleep and I wonder if…

They love each other still he says with a look of sympathy on his face.

Yes, and I think maybe it would be better if I wasn't there…. maybe they would be happy.

Mmmmh…maybe, but I know for a fact that your parents would miss you too much if you left them. And you will miss them as well.

I know but I'm scared of their fighting and I just wish it would stop. I say while almost crying

I know you're scared because you think your parents don't love each other anymore but remember this even though your parents fight it doesn't discarded the fact that they love you more than anything in this world. And don't think it's your fault because it's not, it just happens sometimes people fall out of love and sometimes they don't but it's never your fault. He tells me while picking me up and carrying me back to my home.

Doctor do you have any daughters or sons? I ask while looking up at him

I did a very long time ago. He says quietly while setting me down on the front porch of my house and when I look up at him I see a face full of emotion that he thinks I can't see, but many adults foolishly think children can't see their pain.

Well you better get back to bed before your parents know you're missing.

Doctor when I'm older will you come back to show me all those places you were talking about, I would love to see the stars someday.

How did you know I can travel to space? He asks

Well, it's simple why else would you be traveling in a big blue box unless you weren't from some other planet.

You are a very clever girl Cassandra

I know! I say confidently

Well, goodbye you clever girl!

Goodbye spaceman! I say

I turn to open the door but wanting to say one last word I quickly turn back to him but all I saw was an empty yard.

Now 13 years later I'm walking down the same street closing my eyes and listening for that same sound I heard all those years ago but all I hear is the sound of the trees and the silence of the night. Silly me he would never remember a promise he made so many years ago. But then when I reach the porch of my childhood home I hear the familiar noise that saved me from a most unfortunate mistake. I turn around to see the doctor and his fantastic blue box. I stand there astonished while he holds out his hand.

So are you going to take my hand or are we going to stand here till morning?

I grab a hold of his hand without a second thought.

I promised you the stars so let's take you to the stars! He says with a toothy smile and a menacing gleam in his eyes as the tardis starts to roar.


End file.
